


Have you lost your damn mind?

by ElStark



Series: Bellarke Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Have you lost your damn mind" tumblr prompt.</p><p>Ended with a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you lost your damn mind?

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like I'm physically unable to not end Bellarke fics without adding some level of sappiness in the end. Oh, well.. Nobody's perfect ;)  
> Enjoy!

She was going to kill him.

She was going to _kiss_ him senseless and then kill him.

Clarke paced in front of the gates fuming, no one daring to go near her, afraid of being reduced to useless human dust from the force of her deadly glare alone.

Finally a guard shouted about movements from the North Woods and she almost electrocuted herself in her haste to get near him.

When he finally made his entrance, with that stupid smirk that she so much loved any other day, but that right now hated with no equals; Clarke sprinted to him and instead of hugging him, like she did, so many years ago, she pushed him, smacking him right on the chest, “Have you lost your damn _mind_?” Bellamy stumbled back, his smirk slipping away, replaced by a fond look. Clarke glared, “No, don’t give me that, you, asshole!” she pushed him again, “You don’t get to venture in the woods, _Alone,_ telling others but nottelling _me_! How could you? That’s the number 1 rule! We tell each other everything. _Especially_ , if one of us is going outside the wal– what are you doing?” she asks looking down at him.

He grins up at her, kneeling on the ground, “I was thinking of doing this later, but I can’t think of a moment more perfect than this one, so…” and then the bastard pulls out a fuckin’ ring from his coat pocket, “Clarke Griffin,” he breaths out her name like a prayer. She hates it when he does that, it makes her heart stumble on the beating part, “You challenge me, you did that from the very first moment we met,” He chuckles to himself, the fucker, while Clarke is barely seeing from the tears filling her eyes, “You’re that one person beside my sister that means everything to me. That I would anything for. That I love with every beat of my heart. Will you marry me?”

Clarke is full blown ugly crying now, she’s keeping a hand clamped on her mouth to keep her hiccups in control, it wasn’t working though. Bellamy is looking at her with those chocolatey, gooey eyes so earnest and full of love and fondness, and reminding her of every single moment she looked at them and felt safe, when everything else was falling apart.

She nods emphatically, and removes her hands from her mouth to say, “Yes.”

Bellamy laughs a little breathlessly, like he can't believe she actually said _yes_. And pushes the simple silver band on her finger. He stands up and Clarke jumps-hugs him, “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” She chants in his ear and he tightens his hold on her.

“God, I love you,” Bellamy breaths.

Clarke laughs softly, “I love you too, asshole”.

* * *

 

[Look, look, I'm on Tumblr!](http://bellarkemylovers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
